Embodiments of the disclosed technology are related to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a driving device and a manufacturing method thereof.
The driving devices in a TFT-LCD are mainly implemented with silicon integrated circuits (ICs). In these years, with the advance of TFT technologies, a solution which integrates TFTs on an array substrate to form driving devices is introduced. For example, amorphous silicon TFTs can be used to form gate line drivers, data line drivers, and the like on an array substrate.
When driving devices are formed with amorphous silicon TFTs, some TFTs which have relatively more driving capability are needed. For having more driving capability, these TFTs usually have bigger width-to-length (W/L) ratios of their channels; thus these amorphous silicon TFTs typically have bigger sizes and occupy more areas on the array substrate, which limits the miniaturization possibility of the TFT-LCD comprising the array substrate.